gabi_malloryfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinxed/Transcript
[The episode begins at the demon world High School. A girl gets a doughnut and scaring the souls out of her classmates,Posters on the school wall: Cherry Prevention Week; Lets all agree with vitamin C! ] * Rosemary: Looks like the corpses are rise from the dead. * Penny: Ha, ha, very funny, Rosemary. And in case you didn't know, that was sarcasm, maybe Gabriela take a picture of me when i win the competition. * Rosemary: Penny, beauty pageants are ridiculous contests for ridiculous girls. * Penny:Oh, Rosemary, You gray people are so predictable. But since you were born cadaverous and corpse-like, it's not my place to judge. both laugh until Penny stops in shock * Rosemary: i don't know maybe i can win. * Penny: What!? * Rosemary: Penny I'm gonna say this as touchly as possible. ever since i was six i have enter beauty pageants and winning. * Penny: Furious Hello? you're a corpse baby with a black cat for a hat please now if you excuse me i better get to class. * Lenny: Look Rose! I've got a cherry for a head! I guess that makes me... craaazy? * Rosemary: Hello, Lenny. * Lenny: Rose, I overheard the hurtful things that Penny said to you. And I think she's got a point. You have to look deep inside, and realize that the only person who can decide if you're truly pretty... is a panel of three judges! Here's a pageant entry form.[day of the dead skulls translation to 130 avenue; Tony appears to be whistling while cleaning the room] * Gabi: Tony? * Tony: cleaning Yes, Gabi? * Gabi: will you please stop whistling? * Tony: laughs Affirmative, Gabi!enters 130 avenue * Jorge: Rosie, what brings you in on such a fine afternoon? * Rosemary: Jorge! It's terrible. the little miss cutie cherry beauty pageant is this weekend. * Jorge: Oooh, that is terrible. shivers Makes my skin crawl just thinking about it. Bleugh! * Rosemary: No, Jorge! Don't you understand?! The terrible part is that I can't go to the beauty pageant! * Jorge: closer Why ever not? * Rosemary: Because I'm corpse-like. * Jorge: Oh-ho-ho-ho. Now, calm down there, Rosie. I'm sure it can't be half as awful as you... [blood is shown oozing out of her black cat hat; Jorge screams Holy Crud! * Rosemary: Do you think I'm... (groping for the right word) ...pretty? * Jorge: I meant whatever you do Gabi don't make her squeal, if Rosemary squeal, she kill us. causes Rosemary to squeal, killing them with a butcher knife * Penny: You're not really going to enter the Little Miss Cutie Cherry pageant, aren't you, Rosie? * Rosemary: Scared of the competition? * Penny: I'm scared that the judges will mistake you for a corpse and sent you to your funeral. * Jorge: Oh, yeah? We'll see who sent her to the funeral. * Tony: Yeah! Rosemary will take your pants off! * Gabi: Beat your pants off... * Tony: BEAT your pants off. * Penny: Oh, I'm soooo sure she'll win. And in you didn't know -- that was sarcasm. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get a rib removed. * Gabi: (about Rosemary) What does this girl's attitude say to you? * Tony: if you make Rosemary bad things will happen to us. * Gabi: Exactly. She is what we refer her as "cadaver little girl". * Tony: Yeah, but she's always been this way. (flashbacks of Rosemary being younger and her mouth covered by a pacifier) * Gabi: Then our goal is clear. If she doesn't learn how to be alive by week's end, then she has no hope of going back to the human world.(all singing)Jorge: Hey, Chico I just wanna say, Chico if you'd only smile once in a while then maybe your face wouldn't look so vile. 'Tony': Just give it a trial! 'Gabi': It's always in style. 'Rosemary': This song is a big, stinky pile.[ later at the beauty pageant.] * Gabi: Gentlemen, prepare for shock and awe. The plain, drab Rosemary you knew before is muerto. * Jorge: Jesus Cristo, you're killing me. * Penny:we're almost here Rosemary and good luck (laughs evilly). * Tony: I think I'm gonna be sick * Penny: Well if it isn't little miss runner up, and in case you didn't know, that was sarcasm! Wait! No, it wasn't ![ Penny gasped because Rosemary throw a hair-bow],you're ruining my moment p.u what am i wearing i need to change.perform trapeze acts,everyone cheers and she was taking a bow * Lenny: and the winner of the Little Miss Cutie Cherry pageant goes to? * Penny: not me dressed as a goth girl while Rosemary dressed as a girly girl * Lenny: to Rosemary(He put the pageant crown on Rosemary and everyone cheers.) * Gabi:wow that is awesome Rosemary, we're so proud of you. Category:Transcripts